Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: A collection of LSK shortfics. 1) Thank You: Ecilan and Demos 2) A change in Adair's routine. 3) Sweetness Mixed with Dread 4) Insanity
1. Thank You

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

**Notes:** I'll be tossing any short LSK fics I write in this collection. They'll either be less than 1000 words, or I just don't feel they stand alone as a story. They might be drabbles, gift fics, teasers, etc. Most of these probably won't have a continuation (and I probably won't have very many shortfics to post here), but if there's any that catch your fancy, do let me know! Who knows, I might end up continuing them if the inspiration hits. :'D

* * *

**Thank You: A gift fic for Aoi Nezumi**

_Ecilan thinks and thinks, but he doesn't know what Demos enjoys. He plans on finding out. Trial and error it is._

* * *

In my notebook, I jotted down my new discoveries for the day. Grisia's tastes were even more extreme than I thought. The next time I stocked up on ingredients, I would need to make sure to buy quadruple the amount of sugar I usually bought.

Also, the sweets for Lesus and Grisia need to be made separately, in a different batch from everyone else's. I need to recalculate the amounts of each ingredient to use in order to be able to make smaller batches just for them.

I continued jotting down my thoughts - _try seasoning Elmairy's, lessen the sugar in Aivis's_ - until I came to the last person.

My hand froze.

What _did_ he enjoy?

I brought my pen to my mouth and tried to think. I thought and thought...and thought.

But I really didn't know what he enjoyed.

* * *

Not knowing where to find him, I placed a small bag of sweets on one of the tables in the library. He at least seemed to frequent the library a bit more than other places.

"Demos?" I tried calling out. "Demos?"

I waited for a moment, but there was no response. I jotted down a message on a card and left.

* * *

A few hours later, I came back to the library. The bag of sweets was gone, and a short message was left in response to me.

_Thank you,_ it said.

I'd asked him to jot down what he thought of the sweets. I stared at the card, trying to divine his preference through his two simple words of gratitude. His writing was small, neat, and light, like he had not been in a hurry.

Did this mean he liked them just fine? Hm.

* * *

I returned the next day with a different batch of sweets, this time a bit sweeter. I tried calling out to him, but he did not show up. Once again, I placed the bag and a card asking for his thoughts on one of the tables in the library.

Once again, he left me a reply, but it was just two words.

_Thank you._

I tilted my head at the message, imagining Demos writing it. What kind of feelings did Demos have while he wrote this? Did he enjoy the sweets being a little sweeter? The message was just the same as last time. Small, neat, and light. He probably thought the same of both bags of sweets.

* * *

In such a way, I continued leaving bags of sweets for Demos, and I asked him each time what he thought of the sweets. I would receive just two words in response each time, _Thank you._

No matter how I changed the flavor, Demos left me the same message. Did this mean he enjoyed all types of sweets? Confused, I left him a bag of sweets from the same batch as Grisia's. If he also enjoyed this one, then that meant I would be able to make his sweets together with Grisia's.

I received the same two words.

**_T_**_h__**a**__nk you._

I blinked at the card. It looked like Demos had accidentally used too much ink on two of the letters. He had to retrace them, the result being the letters turned out a lot thicker. It seemed that I would not be able to make his sweets together with Grisia's after all.

I continued making lots of different sweets for Demos. I nearly thought that all of his messages would be the same meticulously written "Thank you," but now I knew that he would indeed have a different response if the sweets were not to his liking. This meant that perhaps one day, I would be able to find out how he would respond if he truly loved what I made for him.

I left more bags for him, always receiving the same response. Then, one day, I received a different response.

**_Thank you!_**

From how much ink he had ended up using, plus the addition of the exclamation mark, I could tell how much he enjoyed the latest bag of sweets. I hurried back to my room and made several more batches of the sweets.

This week, everyone would receive chocolate covered dried fruit!

I left the latest bag on one of the tables in the library. This time, I stayed, choosing one of the chairs. I pulled out a book to read. I waited. And waited.

I was not disappointed.

When I glanced up from my book, I was just in time to see a ghostly hand reach out, taking the bag. The hand roved about the table, as if looking for something, but this time, I hadn't left a card. The hand stilled, and then a head peeked over the table.

Instead of a card, he saw me. Without a word, I gave him another bag. Now that I knew his preferences, there were all kinds of different types of fruit flavored candy and desserts I wanted him to try out.

He rose up, quietly took the bag, opened it, and ate one of the pieces.

A small smile came over his face.

He didn't even need to say thank you for me to understand that this was a smile of contentment.

I was just as content.

* * *

the end

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. :)


	2. A Change in Routine

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**A Change in Routine: A gift fic for K. Inspired by 100thAngel.  
**

_A change in Adair's daily routine._

* * *

Today, I woke up extra early. The room was still dark when I got dressed.

After getting ready and tossing Ed's legs back on his bed (he kept on snoring without a hitch even as I did so), I exited the room to head down the hallway to where the Knight-Captains' quarters were located. I forced myself to walk right past my captain's door. Usually at this time, I would still be sleeping. An hour later, I would wake up, make breakfast, and come to knock on my captain's door to wake him up.

Today, however, I would do none of that.

From the other end, a person clad in black approached, already ready for the day. No doubt he was used to waking up at this hour.

"Good morning, Adair," he said.

"Good morning, Vidar," I greeted in return. "You're two hours too early."

"Eh?" Vidar frowned and halted. "But I can't sleep anymore."

"I would suggest heading to the kitchens then and perhaps starting early on a blueberry sandwich. That way you'll be able to remake it if your first try isn't to your liking."

"That's a great idea!" Vidar said. Then, like I had suggested, he headed off to the kitchens but not without casting a lingering glance at his captain's door.

Why had I suggested for Vidar to make a sandwich, a blueberry sandwich at that? It was because today, I would not be serving my captain. Vidar would. I would instead serve Knight-Captain Judgment.

I knocked twice on Knight-Captain Judgment's door. My captain, if he bothered to answer at all, would have pleaded for five more minutes, and then another five more minutes, and then another five more minutes...

No amount of shouting "Captain!" from me would actually wake him up, but even though I knew it was futile, I still did it anyway. It wasn't like I could barge into his room like Knight-Captain Judgment! I could only hope that my countless shouting of "Captain!" would eventually annoy him so much, like an incessant mosquito buzzing by your ear, that he would roll out of bed and get ready.

Not that my captain would do anything as inelegant as "rolling" out of bed.

_It must be a sight to see..._

Soon after I knocked, the door opened, like I had expected of Knight-Captain Judgment. He was already dressed and ready, clad in all black just like Vidar. These judgment knights really did prize waking up super early.

"Good morning, Knight-Captain Judgment! Adair, reporting for duty," I said and saluted.

"I'm heading off to the meeting room. You can—"

"Go oversee the morning drills," I said, completing his sentence.

He shot me a glance. _Ah, I've gotten too used to completing my captain's sentences..._ He always liked trailing off and having me fill in the rest of his sentence. I continued speaking. "Will you be skipping breakfast again today, sir? I will see you at the interrogation room after your meeting then."

He gave me a nod, face expressionless, and then headed off to his meeting. I made my way to the training grounds.

_Today is going to be quite a different routine, isn't it?_

But it was likely not going to veer off schedule much at all, unlike what my usual duties required.

I spared a thought for Vidar. It was unlikely that he knew what he was getting into. I would feel bad for him, but I felt more envy at the moment than pity.

_I should be the one making a blueberry sandwich right now!_

* * *

the end

**A/N:** I am so tempted to continue this. Maybe one day, in the far, far future, hahaha. If you any ideas for what Adair and Vidar should be doing, feel free to toss them at me. XD;

For those who are curious about the title "Death by Sea," it refers to Grisia's methods. When Vival was asked (in the side story "Pride") who he would rather anger, Lesus or Grisia, he compared angering Lesus to death by jumping off a building (clean and to the point) and angering Grisia to death by jumping into the sea (slow and agonizing without knowing when you'd drown). I figure my addiction to LSK is a lot like that, haha! (it slowly crept up on me and now I'm stuck XDDD)

Mostly, I just wanted a phrase that's memorable from the series but not too widely known. ;)


	3. Sweetness Mixed with Dread

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Sweetness Mixed With Dread  
**

_The most vexing thing about Sun...  
_

* * *

The most vexing thing about Sun was that he never spoke in direct words and his expressions never revealed what he truly thought either. He had it down to an art, and that made it so that Storm wanted to groan whenever he even saw Sun's beaming face.

Just like now.

"Brother Storm," started Sun, wide smile stretching across his face even though surely there was nothing to smile about, not when it was a sweltering 43 °C outside, yet they were still clothed in a million layers because everyone knew that was what the Holy Knights wore (Judgment probably had it the worst with his wardrobe dominated by nothing but black and more black). "Today Sun woke up and had an epiphany granted by the gracious God of Light, who sent Sun to come and tell all of his hard-working brothers that..."

Storm didn't even bother to listen to all the mumbo-jumbo that Sun was spouting since it basically translated to something like, _Haha, I know it's crazily hot outside, but you know what, we have a parade scheduled, so you're going to have to suffer with me._ And Sun would say all of that with a super wide smile on his face, as if he were gracefully departing some piece of highly sought after advice, when in reality, Sun was just making sure everyone would be just as miserable as him.

* * *

When Storm walked away after the speech Sun had so painstakingly crafted _as if he hadn't heard a single word, damn Storm_, Sun's smile didn't waver, but he did feel a vein throb for having his kindness so blatantly ignored.

He'd been _trying_ to tell Storm in a roundabout way (because the Sun Knight wasn't supposed to know magic) that he could perform a small wind spell to cool them down during the parade, but did Storm listen?

Not at all.

* * *

the end

**A/N:** This was written even before I started Bittersweet Sweetness, so probably many of you have already seen this. Just a very short drabble! Hopefully no one is suffering as terrible a heat wave as the holy knights. That is one _hot_ day...


	4. Insanity

Death by Sea: a collection of LSK shortfics

by Lucathia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

**Insanity: April Fools version of the prologue to V7 written for Prince Revolution! (plus a short continuation)  
**

_An unexpected result from Resurrection.  
_

* * *

The holy light from Resurrection nearly blinded them, but no one was willing to blink at all, afraid that they would miss the slightest twitch from the man lying on top of the conference table.

The Pope's face grew ashen as he continued to release more holy light, but no one was paying him any attention. Not even the Pope was attending to his own condition.

Everyone had their eyes trained on the fallen leader of the Twelve Holy Knights - Grisia Sun.

His white hair was spread across the table, his blood-stained clothes contrasting sharply with its lack of color. His faded blue eyes were wide open, like he had been staring in the face of betrayal right before his death, even though he could not have seen it with his eyes. Or perhaps he had been so shocked that he could not comprehend the revelation he had been forced to accept.

No one would be able to claim that his death had been a kind one.

Finally, his eyes slowly closed, but the Pope didn't relax. He continued releasing more holy light. Everyone waited with bated breath, nearly afraid to breathe.

They were all waiting for those eyes to open once more.

In one bright flash, the Pope released all of the holy light he had left. He gasped, nearly collapsing by the table. The light was so bright that even though all of them still refused to blink, they couldn't prevent themselves from wincing.

As Elmairy rubbed his eyes to get rid of the black spots in his vision, he thought he saw Grisia's fingers twitch. Then, Grisia gasped, like one might do after resurfacing from water.

All of a sudden, his eyes shot open. Bone Prisons sprang up around him.

"Roland..." was the first thing Grisia said.

"Sun, you're safe!" Lesus shouted. _You were...betrayed, but you're safe now. _

Grisia turned his head, tilting his ear towards Lesus. "I'm safe?" He weakly reached a hand to his neck and then twisted the bloody fabric in front of his chest where he had been stabbed. "I'm... alive?"

He dispelled the Bone Prison.

"The Pope resurrected you," Lesus said, but even as he spoke, he saw a strange expression come over Grisia's face.

Then, Lesus saw Grisia grab the front of his shirt, his hands roving about.

"Sun?" Elmairy called out in concern.

Without answering, Grisia cupped the front of his chest. "Tell me I'm hallucinating."

Lesus stared, suddenly all too aware of the price Grisia had paid.

Georgo whistled. "That's some rack you've got!"

"What? That's no way to speak to-" In the middle of his retort, Chikus finally got a good look at Grisia. His jaw promptly dropped open.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?" Laica asked Ceo.

Ceo stopped winking. "Ah... no. I just suddenly had this urge to wink..."

Grisia's breathing was now very labored, like he couldn't get enough air. "Could you all... just... What the **** happened! Someone explain it to me."

He propped himself up, his long white hair falling behind his back. Now that his hair was no longer in the way, it was easy to see that Grisia possessed something extra he didn't have earlier.

He cupped his "breasts," yes, breasts, and demanded an explanation. These breasts were large enough that Feng Lan would surely envy him for them.

"Hey, don't look at me," the Pope said, hastily diverting the blame from himself. "I told them all that it was possible that you would come back with something that would make you want to die instead."

"Sun would never choose to abandon us!" Chikus bellowed.

"But how can he stay the Sun Knight with..." Aivis gestured towards Grisia's chest.

Grisia hugged himself to stop them from staring at his chest. He screeched, "I would rather die!"

"Grisia," Lesus finally said. "Don't be like that. It's only... some extra... lumps..."

"Only some extra lumps!? You try to have these!" But after he shouted, Grisia looked up with a calculating expression. Then, his mouth wavered and water leaked out of his eyes. "Oh Lesus! You'll take care of me, won't you?"

Lesus immediately took a step back. He knew Grisia well enough to know that he had nothing good up his sleeve.

"Lesus~!" Grisia said and swung his legs over the table. He leapt towards Lesus, his breasts bouncing.

Lesus immediately tripped him and stepped out of the way.

"Ow!" Grisia exclaimed, falling to the floor. He sat up and whined, his voice climbing high. "That was mean of you."

"Captain Judgment, no fair!" Laica complained. "You should trip me!"

Lesus rubbed his temples. At least it seemed like Grisia had no other side effects. He could hear. He could speak. He could gather elements. His personality was obviously still intact too.

"Sun, is it just me, or is your voice even higher than my girlfriend's now?" asked Vival.

Grisia froze. He quickly patted himself between his legs.

He shrieked.

Everyone winced.

Ecilan patted Grisia on the shoulder. "I'll make you blueberry pie."

_That's not going to solve anything, is it?_ Everyone else thought to themselves.

Demos appeared to say, "But we still need a Sun Knight." Then, he disappeared again.

Everyone turned to stare at Grisia's... chest.

"The problem is those two melons."

"M-melons?!"

"But isn't he a girl now?"

"So? He looked like one before anyway! He still looks the same now except for his chest!"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!"

Now it was everyone else's turn to adopt a calculating face.

"What if he binds them?"

"It's going to get in the way of his swordplay if he doesn't anyway."

"He sucks at swordsmanship, so that's not a factor!

"Bind them and problem solved!"

"Who has bandages?"

Laica immediately left to get his bandages.

Just then, Adair burst into the room. "Captain, you were rescued?"

_How did you get here so quickly?_ Everyone wondered. Adair had evacuated with the citizens after all and should have been nowhere near Leaf Bud City.

Adair stared at his captain. "I think I'm dreaming."

"You're not."

"I must never have woken back up after fainting."

"No, you're awake."

With a determined expression, Adair dropped to his knees and loudly exclaimed, "Captain, please marry me!"

Alarmed, Chikus shook his head and shouted, "No, if anyone, it should be me! I'm his number one supporter!"

To the side, Elmairy worriedly said, "Storm, I'm afraid for your eyes."

Ceo shouted, "I can't stop winking!"

While all this was happening, Lesus watched without a word, expression solemn as one would expect of the Judgment Knight, but he was secretly thinking, _Grisia's mine!_

Grisia flipped the table and yelled, "Awaitsun! I changed my mind! I want to become the Demon King! Take me away from this nightmare!" Sadly, Awaitsun was too far away to hear him. He wasn't around in the Holy Temple, let alone the current room.

Adair was hurt. Did his captain prefer Awaitsun over him? "I'm just kidding, Captain. Don't worry. It's April 1st."

"April Fools!" The Twelve Holy Knights shouted.

Vival glanced over Grisia appreciatively. "I know your real fate is probably different, but maybe you'll find that you prefer this one instead."

"No thank you!" Grisia shouted. He spoke in a higher volume, addressing an audience that wasn't there. "You better go click the real link and forget any of this ever happened! But don't forget the blueberrypie!"

Meanwhile, Laica had returned with the bandages. He brandished them in front of them. "I've got them!"

In unison, the Twelve Holy Knights surrounded Grisia.

Grisia backed up with his hands held up. "Wait, I'm your leader!"

"Exactly! We cannot be without a Sun Knight, even if he has turned into a girl!"

"Without the Sun Knight, we would have no path to follow!"

"Grab him!"

* * *

**Insanity 2**

_And the continuation._

* * *

"I'm suffocating." I could not help but complain. Having my chest bound was not at all comfortable, but after the initial confusion, I had to grudgingly concede that my brothers were right. Even though I'd turned into...a girl, that didn't mean I would ever give up on the position of the Sun Knight.

My holy knight brothers stood beside me in silent support. I breathed in deeply, or well, I _tried_, but the bandages didn't really allow for that. Instead, I was thwarted halfway and could only manage more of a choked breath.

_Great, thank you, God of Light_.

I always hoped the God of Light to be a hot babe, you have to let a guy dream, you know, but with this latest fiasco, I was sure He was a lecherous old geezer! Why else would I be given not just any set a breasts, but such a...huge and voluptuous set?

Just thinking about it made me want to hug myself again to block people from staring at my chest. I've never wanted that kind of attention from Earth! It was enough to give me goose bumps!

_Grisia, you are the Sun Knight,_ I told myself. _Even though you have a set of breasts now, your teacher still won't let you off if you botch this!_

Maybe I could wheedle my way out of punishment - my teacher has always been weaker against girls - but the thought itself was disturbing! I was in no way eager to become craddle-robbed.

Shaking my head out of my disturbing thoughts, I raised my chest high but immediately shrank back into myself. I instead settled for raising my head high enough to challenge Moon and walked out onto the balcony to make my address to the public. Lesus had detailed to me the public's reaction at my disappearance and the subsequent evacuation of the city. Now that the citizens were finally allowed to return to Leaf Bud City, the best way to calm everyone down and to take their minds off of how Leaf Bud City had almost turned into a city of death was to show them that their Sun Knight was alive and well. I was not a walking billboard for the God of Light for nothing.

It was a good plan, except I was sure that the citizens would immediately know that there was something different about me. I could feel their eyes drilling into me.

_What if they see right through me?_

If not for Lesus's solid presence by my side, I might have bolted. I even inched closer to him to put more distance between me and Blaze. I hadn't forgotten his confession!

I stood my place and wove probably the most intricate praise of the God of Light I had ever spoken, a long and complicated spiel that was bound to put everyone into a daze. It was strange, however, to sense Storm's relief at hearing me speak even though he normally hated my speeches.

_Has it really been too long since I've given him a headache just through speaking? Well, this better be enough to distract everyone! And he better keep that wink to himself!_

After I finished speaking, I waited in trepidation.

The silence held for much too long. Everyone kept staring at me. I gulped.

Then came thunderous support.

"It's the Sun Knight!"

"Long live the Sun Knight!"

After the initial uproar, everyone started speaking over each other, the silence all but forgotten.

"The Sun Knight is back!"

"The Sun Knight is alive!"

"It's really him!"

I was taken aback. I thought for sure there would be suspicion. I had pitched my voice lower, sure, and I'd also bound my chest, but could I really pass off so easily as my previous self?

"Told you that you looked no different," Metal said to the side.

I wanted to sob.

_Metal, why are you so much more poisonous when you speak the truth?!_

After that, we made plans to crusade against Roland. The Cathedral of the Shadow God still wanted me to be the Demon King, but they had given their support to Roland when I'd died, so now they could not support me. It would be up to us to rein Roland in. I still wanted to give up the position of the Demon King, yet I couldn't let Roland take on that burden either, no matter if he had betrayed me or not.

_If we're talking about betrayal... I betrayed him first for never knowing his pain..._

"Maybe we can control him by telling him that Sun has turned into a girl?" Moon wondered.

_That only works with you!_

"No, no," Storm said. "You don't know Roland. He won't even bat an eye at that. He's never cared about girls."

_Yes, yes, that's Roland all right! Stupid sword idiot!_

"Ah, but surely he is chivalrous enough to know that he needs to take responsibility for what he has done to his dear friend?" Earth said. "He is the one who made Sun into a woman."

_F*** you, Earth! You make that sound so lewd!_

After a moment's pause, Judgment actually nodded slowly. "That...might work." He seemed pained when he said it, but he still agreed.

I don't know where he magicked it from, but Moon stuffed a dress into my hands. I thought that maybe my sensing ability was playing tricks on me, but no, I was in fact, holding a dress in my hands.

"What is this." My voice was flat.

"Mission, seduce Roland and make him take responsibility!"

_What?!_

* * *

the end

**A/N:** If you follow Prince Revolution!, you've probably seen the first half before, haha! This was written for PR's 2014 April Fools' Prank. I wrote a short continuation afterward, but that's it! Whenever I read Grisia's line "What if they see right through me?" that I used in this fic, I keep hearing Mulan's singing voice... XD

The words "blueberrypie" are stuck together because that was the password to the real chapter on Prince Revolution. ;)


End file.
